Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 1
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Friendship is Magic, part 1 DerpySpike S01E01.png|...And the very first derp of the entire series award goes to... Spike!!! Sorry Derpy... SpikeAboutToBelch S01E01.png|"Oh boy...". Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|"We love parcnic!!!" Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png StuffedTwilight S01E01.png|"Gonna... barf...". Bleh!.png|Bleh! CrushingTwilight S01E01.png|And then she exploded... SpikeDerp S01E01.png|He really is tired. Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed, and Spike doesn't have a clue what's going on. ShockedPinkie S01E01.png|'*GASP*' TwilightDrinksTheHotSauce S01E01.png|"I... may have mixed the wrong drink...". Pinkie Pie lulz S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 PinkieDerp1 S01E02.png|"Wheee!" Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|"Let's go!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Rarity caught in the act. FarAwayDerp S01E02.png|It's kinda hard to tell from this picture, but rest assured, she's derping. Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|'*GASP*' The Ticket Master Belchin'Spike1 S01E03.png Belchin'Spike4 S01E03.png|"Uh oh...". Belchin'Spike3 S01E03.png|''Sure'' Spike, we believe you when you say it doesn't hurt... Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|Yep. Pinkie tongue S01E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png SpikeSwallowingHisFist S01E03.png|"So, Spike? How does it taste?" Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png|"Uhh... Twilight... what did you do...???" Applebuck Season Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png|So AWESOME!!!!!! CrushedFaceApplejack S01E04.png|Elephantjack. DerpyRecoveringApplejack1 S01E04.png|"Can't. Understand. Voices!" Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|"I'm always reddy to halp!" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|What's this, Dash? A new trick? Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|Too much Applebuckin', I presume? Oh, hello fairies!.JPG|"Hello, fairies... I'm Appleefeprloo!" Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|"Ugh...wheat worms?" Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|*Retch* Lily Surprised S01E04.png|"I'm on TV?!" Lily Fainting S01E04.png|"But I'm not even ready!" *faints* SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png|She has seen you naked... Applejack gone S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png|Why the long face? Oh, right. SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png|"Don't anypony help me or anything...". Spike hiccuping scrolls away s01e05.png|So why exactly does Spike deliver the mail if this happens to him? Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png|Let's shave Pinkie so we can make bungee cords for sky diving! Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png|Cloud Kicker seems to have a problem. Gilda getting zapped s01e05.png ElectrifiedGilda2 S01E05.png|Gilda, seen here graduating from Pinkie's University of Derps. Fluffy Gilda.png|"I luv pop can!" OutofBreathGilda S01E05.png|Cake'll do that to ya. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight Spike startled.png TwilightZippingSpike'sMouth S01E06.png|"Shut up!" DerpySpinningRainbowDash S1E06.png|Blurry derpings. CrabDuckDash S01E06.png|It's like a mix between a crab and a duck. SickDerpyRainbow S01E06.png|"I think I'm... gonna be sick...". ElectrifiedRainbow S01E06.png VeryScaredSnips,Snails S01E06.png|And they were never heard from again... Snips Derping.png|Snips is Derping Dragonshy Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|I didn't know that Pinkie's tail is a contact softener! Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Eeep! ScaredFluttershy1 S01E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|"Avalanche!!!" Derpin' Applejack S01E07.png|"Dragon smoke makes me derp". PinkieStartlesRainbowDash S01E07.png|"Don't sneak up on me, because this happens when you do". ScaredRainbow S01E07.png|"Dragon!!!" ScaredFluttershy2 S01E07.png|"Leaf!!!" Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.jpeg|Pillow fight, gone wrong. Rarity slack-jawed.png|I think her brain just stopped working for a moment there. TwilightDerpS01E08.png|Twice in one episode? You may have a problem Twilight. Bridle Gossip Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.PNG|The light! It burns! Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Y'all right there Twilight?" StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png|This just does not look right. Scared Applejack S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies..." (And Apple Bloom has seen their kind before, so she doesn't care!) Swarm of the Century Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png|Well that doesn't even look like her anymore. Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|I'm not even sure how she can accomplish that, but it looks really painful. ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png|The last thing she ever saw... CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti". DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|"Pretty colors!" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png Winter Wrap Up ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|Lyra is a bit more excited than anypony should be. DazedTwilight S01E11.png|"Bop barp". ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... DerpySpinningTwilight S01E11.png|"I can see EVERYTHING!!!" ApplejackAndSpikeAboutToBeHit S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|What Apple Bloom's sales tactics do. Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Berry Punch is shocked SquishedAppleBloom S01E12.png|"Put a sock....er, hoof in it!" Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Who are you gonna believe?" Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png|Ka-derp DerpyRollerPonies S01E12.png|Three pony pileup. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|"Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things!" CathingUpRainbow S01E13.png|"I'm gonna git ye Applejack, you and your ridiculous face...". Suited For Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities, Rarity." Feeling Pinkie Keen Spike sees stars during daytime S01E15.png|"I love Rarity!" CrazyPinkie S01E15.png|"Something's gonna fall!!!" ShakenTwilight S01E15.png|O_O DerpyTwilight1 S01E15.png|"Somepony call 911! Twilight's gone derpy again!" AlligatorInTheTub S01E15.png|Not what you'd normally see in the tub. DerpyTwilight2 S01E15.png|Quit looking so smug Pinkie and get Twilight some help. ScreamingSpike S01E15.png|"Twitchy tail!!!" Twilight Anvil3 498.PNG|Ouch... that should hurt. Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight bruised eye twitch S1E15.png|"Wait, whats that on your neck?" SpikeBeingPulled S01E15.png|"Oh boy...". Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Lol! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" Pinkie Pie21 S01E15.png|''"Uh oh...". Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|I ate too much last night. Sonic Rainboom Derpaderp.JPG|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. DreamyRainbow S01E16.png|Any bigger, and her eyes would pop out. Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|"I told you ''NOT to sneak up behind me!!!" CrashingDash S01E16.png|I had WAY too much to drink last night. Stare Master Rarity socked S01E17.png|"Bathroom!!!" Rarity "what now" S01E17.png|"Something's out there..." TwilightDerp S01E17.png|Yet another derp for Twilight. Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png|"Why can't fit in burdhowse?" Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|She may have gone derpy. The Show Stoppers Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|Where did the wall go? Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" Applejack10 S01E18.png|Guess who's singing right now. FallingDerpyAppleBloom S01E18.png|"Yikes!" DerpySpinningA.B. S01E18.png|"I am the prettiest pony around!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Twilight finds out what's in her apple juice. A Dog and Pony Show Spike dazed S1E19.png|"How'd I end up here?..." AngryDog S01E19.png|"Oh goodness gracious, I can't take this anymore!" Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png|Just derpin' the day away. SurprisedRaity S01E19.png|Yes Rarity, we're all aware of what that dog just did to you... Green Isn't Your Color ScaredFluttershy S01E20.png|Scared horseapple-less. Smilin'Rarity S01E20.png|"Sorry Rarity, but your smile is way too cheesy to believe". S1E20 Derpy Shy.png|Flutterderp strikes again! S1E20 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png|'"Don't look behind you!!!"' S1E20 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|"You gonna be alright there Twilight?" S1E20 Staring at Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle Face.PNG|"GUUH!" Over a Barrel Spike slamming the door S01E21.png Braeburn grinning S01E21.png|I think you should change your welcoming tactics a bit, Braeburn. BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|"I've never been surrounded by so many mares before...". BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". Applejack and Rarity3 S01E21 .png|Rarity is about to throw up... Pinkie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png|''"Do I like this?"'' DerpyBuffalo S01E21.png|"PIE!!!" A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Show me a big smile, Rainbow. Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|"I think I'm gonna vomit..." Rainbow derp S01E22.png|Derp. Twilight shocked S01E22.png|"That is one HOT stallion over there...". Fluttershy Scared S01E22.png|"MY EYE!!!" NervousTwilight S01E22.png|"This is bad!" Derpin'Philomena S01E22.png|"I love you, Twilight!" Close-up shot of Philomena's red eyes S01E20.png|"Y'all right Philomena?" The Cutie Mark Chronicles ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|I'm freeeeee-fallin'! HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|"The pain! It makes me derp!" ScreamingAppleBloom S01E23.png|Derping out of a tree. ScaredYoungFluttershy S01E23.png|"Holy moley!!!" Rarity Gasps.png|*Gasps* Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|"Open sesame!!!" SourTwilight S01E23.png|"That was way more sour than I thought it would be...". ScaredYoungPinkie S01E23.png|So her straight hair really does make her go insane. Owl's Well That Ends Well AwokenSpike S01E24.png|It's always great to be woken up by a heart attack. ShockedSpike S01E24.png|The Everfree Forest is a terrible place to move, Spike. InhalingSpike S01E24.png|"I got this". Party of One Rarity4 S01E25.png|That's a new one. Twilight Sparkle OUCH S1E25.png|I've got smacked once. Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Smacked twice.... don't even know where I'm going. Twilight surprised.png|Twilight surprised. Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." PinkieDerp S01E25.png|"Hai Arpplejark, can I borrows some crayons?". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|"Could I have some more punch?" DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png|Generally what you do not want to see before going to bed... SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Pinkie: 1, Reality: 0 derpyderp.png|"This is one great party!" Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|That's a little bit creepy..... SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png|"It's ok..." DerpyPartyPinkie4 S01E25.png|"...Mommy will make sure no one hurts you..." DerangedPinkie&MadameLeFlour S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat eez correct Madame!" DerpyPartyPinkie6 S01E25.png|"You heard the lady!" ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|That'll protect her from the rain... The Best Night Ever Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee DerpySpunAroundSpike S01E26.png|"A little help, please?" Pinkie Dancing8 S01E26.png|"Squeeze buddies!" Twilight shaking S01E26.png|5 Twilights at once? Imagine the possibilities! Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|"COME OUT!!!" PinkieSqueezingOtherPartyGuests S01E26.png|"Squeeze buddies!"...again?... Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!!!" Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png|Ack!!! Category:Character gallery pages